


the special night of their anniversary/纪念日

by sunshinedark



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom！Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, bottom！Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedark/pseuds/sunshinedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>7.4是Jensen和Jared的纪念日，他们想出了一个富有创意的点子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	the special night of their anniversary/纪念日

**Author's Note:**

> 大锅并不肥美的肉。虽然文笔渣烂幼稚，但还是要有始有终的。  
> 欢迎提出意见进行交流~

The night of their Anniversary

纪念日

*****

“Jensen！你看我穿这件怎么样！”Jared在穿衣镜前转过来转过去，怎么都不太满意。Jensen听到催促三两下搞定了自己的皮夹克牛仔裤还有靴子，就急冲冲跑到另一 边去打量Jared。

“唔，好看。我喜欢你这样。”Jensen直视着镜子里Jared眨巴眨巴的狐狸眼，满带笑意地点头。Jared穿着一件深蓝色的深vT恤，露出来半截健康饱满的古铜色胸肌；下身是条修身牛仔裤，把窄腰翘臀勾勒得严丝合缝，边上还微微露出深色腰带和一角看起来就很好摸的腰部。对，没错儿，Dean非常满意。

“谢谢，honey~”Jared有点羞涩又有点得意，凑到在镜子前整理了下领口，Jensen走上前帮他把耳边的碎发勾到了耳后，Jared很自然地微微侧过脸方便 他的动作，于是Jensen义不容辞地在Jared脸上muma亲了一口。Jared不自然地推了推Jensen，自己跑到了门边想开门。“好了好了，走了！come on come on！“

“Jared！”

Jared 停了下来，诧异地望着Jensen，“怎么了Jensen？我忘了什么了吗？”

Jensen 无奈地摇了摇头，从柜子里拿出一件棕色夹克衫，晃了晃，“你忘了这个。难道，你就打算，这样出门吗？”他往Jared胸口的地方指了指。

“Jensen，天哪，你说真的吗？我真的要披上这件外套吗？我现在这样就很好啊。”Jared撅了撅嘴，转了个圈圈。

   Jensen 垮下了脸，“Jared。你忘了是谁说今天纪念日，一定要Cosplay一下Sam和Dean的浪漫之夜吗？Dean告诉我说，闷骚的Sammy girl才不会在外头大露事业线。”他顿了顿，慷慨地提出了建议，“或者，咱们直接跳过你的Winchester之夜，直接进入我想要的部分好了。”

“才不！”Jared急了，用被人抢了棒棒糖一样凶狠的眼神瞪着Jensen，“不就是一件外套吗！我穿上还不脱了！”他气势汹汹走过来从Jensen手里夺走陪伴他多年的那件外套，狠狠给了Jensen一拐子。

“现在。Dean Winchester，打开你的音响， we hit the road！”

********   

他们在一家中式餐馆用餐。中式餐肴味道很不错，但是那个丰满俏皮充满异域风情的女服务员没事就过来晃荡，拿那双狐媚眼睛对Dean暗送秋波，Dean还不加避讳地不时给人回一个。Jared，不，Sam气炸了，在屡次给Dean发送警告未果后，对Dean做出了“你真恶心”的bitch face。

“what？”Dean扬起眉头故作不解地问。

“what你的大头鬼！你还问，吃你的饭吧你！她比我可爱比我好看吗？”Jared，不，是Sam抬手理了理头发，瞪了Dean一眼。

“等等等等，Sammy。你知道这就是Dean的性格吧？你还知道，Sam，他，他…”Dean尴尬地停了停，“Sam虽然有时候哭兮兮的，但他不会，不会这么，娘唧唧吧？”说道娘唧唧这个词时他还害怕地缩了缩脖子。

“…” Sam半晌没有说话。然后他骂了一句son of a bitch就开始埋头吃起了饭。

玩笑开够了，Dean收回眼神，宠溺地看了一眼面前埋头苦吃的Sam，慢慢舔了舔嘴唇，低头继续吃晚餐。

原本他们俩打算直接吃完饭，去酒吧玩两个小时打打桌球赌赌德州扑克后就去预定好的motel下榻的。偏偏Jared又不知道从哪里看来的桥段（jensen猜又是那些满脑子黄暴思想的Wincest shippers），非拉着Jensen说要去看烟花，还说这是patriotism（爱国主义）的基本表现（估计天使恶魔们都笑掉了大牙）。Jensen只能苦哈哈地在impala后箱堆了几桶烟花，之后Sam和Dean才驶向郊区。

美国七月的夏日挺热的，但今晚燥热消散后微风拂过还有种怡人的凉爽。深蓝的夜空看起来隔地球十分遥远，蓝得纯净而深邃。不多的星星点缀着夜空，没有刺目的绚烂，仅仅放射着亘古质朴的光华，流泻在寂静无人的草地上。

  Dean 刚把车停好，Sam就打开车门爬上了汽车引擎盖，他抱住双膝斜靠在上面，对着Dean露出兴奋的笑容，鼻子微微皱起，刘海又悄悄翘了起来。Dean回给了他一个浅笑，打开后车箱打算把烟花搬出来。

“oh，我差点忘了这个。”Sam抱歉地吐了吐舌头，从车上滑下来奔过去帮忙，两人手碰到一块儿时Sam手轻轻颤了颤，然后他歪头主动亲了亲Dean的嘴，从他手里搬走了两桶叠在一块儿的烟花。于是英明神武的温家大哥一个人在那儿傻笑了半天。

“Dean，现在这样真好。“Sam猛灌了口啤酒，差点被呛出眼泪，他擦了擦眼睛，抬头和他哥哥一起望着星空，感叹着难得的惬意悠闲。

 Dean 转过头，看着Sam的侧脸，眼睛里盛满了Sam的影子。他张开嘴动了动唇，欲言又止，最终摇了摇头对弟弟露出一个笑容，“嗯，是的，Sammy。“

“所以，Dean Winchester，在世界终于安定了的此时此地，你不想吻吻你的弟弟吗？就当这是个庆祝的仪式？“Sam转头看着哥哥，眼睛在星光下亮晶晶的。

“当然，my  baby brother. 只要是你想要的。“Dean扔开易拉罐，走下去贴近Sam，把弟弟变成搂紧怀里。他把嘴凑近Sam耳边，带着啤酒麦芽香气的呼吸喷在Sam敏感的耳边。

Dean 湿滑的舌头长驱直入，扫过Sam敏感的上颚，一颗一颗牙齿慢慢舔过，最后擒住了Sam粉色的舌头。吞咽不及的口水从两人唇角滑落，沾湿了Sam胸前的T恤和外套。Sam简直要难以呼吸，无论是Dean狡猾的舌头还是死死箍住他腰的手都把他憋得够呛，他感受着Dean越来越硬的下半身威胁地抵着自己，看着Dean绿色的眼睛里闪烁的锋利的光芒，居然“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，整个人无力地倒在了Dean肩上。

“我不得不说，老弟，你果然是我的Sam。煞风景能力一流的棒！”Dean撇撇嘴，无奈地收回钻入了Sam裤腰里的手，抹了抹Sam泛着水光的唇。

“闭嘴，Dean！“  Sam一点儿也不觉得遗憾，兴冲冲地跑到了烟花堆旁对着Dean招手。Dean看着他弟弟难得的无忧忧虑没心没肺的样子，决定暂时不计较“Sam会不会这样叽叽喳喳“的问题。

七彩的烟火在天空炸开，点亮了整个夜空。Dean和Sam都没有说话，只是一瞬不移的盯着这美景，唯恐一眨眼错过了每一帧最重要的画面。直到烟花燃尽，四周飘来隐隐的硝烟未散尽的味道，他们才眼眶发红看向对方。

星空下， 他们深情相拥，浪漫相吻。他们谁也不会忘记这个时刻，不能，也不敢。

********

尽管Dean原本想早点回到motel做该做的事，但还是没抵挡住Sam特有的bling bling的 puppy eyes,只能无奈地把车开向了小街尽头的一间小酒吧。

正是晚上九点多，客人最多音乐最大声的时候。Dean和Sam好不容易找了个最里头的桌子坐下，两人要了几瓶啤酒和两支威士忌，便开始了温家兄弟特有的感情交流方式—调情。

他们一开始还停留在嘴炮阶段，而且主要是Dean把Sam调戏得哑口无言两眼通红。终于在Dean又在讲完一个黄色笑话之后哈哈大笑时，Sam受够了Sam的正直美德，他决定给Sam帮把手。

于是，Dean只能错愕地看着Sam把棕色啤酒瓶拿到嘴边，修长的手指嫣红的嘴唇深色的瓶身形成强烈的视觉对比。Sam慢慢伸出舌头，舔过拿着酒瓶的手指，舔过冰凉的瓶身，然后张嘴整个含住了酒瓶。他凹陷下双颊，做了几下吞吐的动作，然后含了一口酒，双唇脱离酒瓶的时候发出“po“的一声空气音。

Dean 艰难地吞了吞口水，死死盯住Sam更加红艳的嘴，想象着它含住自己的阴茎的吞吐的快感。该死，牛仔裤太紧，他和它都需要透透气。

“what！”Dean不敢置信地低下头，Sam的长腿居然伸过来搁在了自己膝上！Sam调整着坐姿将脚放在了Dean鼠蹊部蹭了蹭，“咳咳“了两声，貌似很热地在脸边扇了扇风，然后把夹克脱了下来，把深VT恤往下拉了拉。

“deeeeeeean，你还好吗~”Sam刻意拖长了调子关心地问道，“你哪儿不舒服吗？” 

他站起身走到Sam那边的位子上坐下，毫不留情往里边挤，直到Sam气急败坏地叫道“你疯了”站起身准备离开时一个使力把他拉到自己膝上（嗯，老天保佑膝盖还活着）。他把手悄悄深入Sam的T恤内，掐了一把他敏感的左乳和左边腰侧，“我接受挑战，bitch。”

“jer…uh!” Sam的声音一下子被Dean咬住他脖子的动作打断，变成了一声尖锐的抽气声。

 Dean 叼住Sam脖子上的一小块肉啃咬，他的手一路划过Sam平坦的腹部，拉开拉链探了进入玩弄敏感的阴茎顶端，

“啧啧，你这么快就湿了？Sam是个坏孩子，”Dean把手拿出来，指尖染上湿湿的粘液， Sam犹豫地张开嘴让他把手指伸了进去，在Dean指尖尝到了咸咸的味道，他红着脸任Dean用手指抚摸玩弄着自己柔软的舌。

“多么灵活的舌头。想我操你的嘴吗，Sam？还是手指就够了？”不顾Sam舌头的挽留，他把手指抽出来，在Sam衣领上擦干净。

“是，是的。求你了，Dean，摸摸我，摸摸它。”颤抖着把Dean的手带到自己腿间，Sam整个人快要疯了。他挺动着身躯，臀部在Dean的大腿上摩擦，Dean的手劲越来越大，他敏感的阴茎顶端忍受着甜蜜的折磨。“啊！”快感堆积得越来越多，即将到达顶端时Dean给了他狠狠的一掐。

“Dean！”Sam不满地叫道。

“干嘛！”Dean狠狠掴了一下Sam的屁股， “饥渴的小婊子，你以为我会让你这么快高潮吗？嗯！”他咬着Sam的耳垂，“我还没操你的嘴，还没操到你的小穴，你想一个人先爽吗？没耐心的小bitch！”

“啪！”他又狠狠打了Sam的臀，打在同一个地方，让Sam昂起头发出似痛苦又快乐的抽气声。

“把拉链拉好，不许穿外套，但是把外套拿好，先在这儿等着！我先去厕所，收到短信之后去找我。知道了吗？”Dean狠狠掐了把Sam的屁股。

“好，好的。”Sam差点跳起来，他瑟缩地收了一下胸膛，像大狗狗一样乖乖点了点头。

  Dean 没事人一样离开了，留下Sam一个人不安又期待，还要四处张望担心别人发现了他的异状。好不容易收到Dean的短信，上面写着，“ready to get your face fucked.”

  “ 呃。“Sam绝望地摸了摸太阳穴，阴茎在裤子里狠狠跳了一下。他笨拙地站起身，嘴里说着“看不见我看不见我看不见我”向厕所挪过去。

厕所里没有人，Sam松了一口气，他冲进去狠狠锁上了门。转过身，Sam看到自己的哥哥斜倚在洗手台前，火热地盯着他。他一步步走过去，慢慢蹲下身，颤抖着伸出手拉下拉链解开皮带，将Dean的牛仔裤和内裤统统拉了下来。Dean巨大的阴茎落入Sam的手心，它的颜色是深红透着紫，上面青筋暴起虎视眈眈，握在手心像一块烙铁又烫又沉，硕大的伞端流下透明的前液。

Sam 忽然口干舌燥，他舔舔唇，亲了一下Dean阴茎的伞端，尝到了熟悉的微咸的味道。Dean扯住他的头发，阴茎在他嘴上脸颊边涂抹了一圈诱哄着他张嘴，然后开始往里顶。Sam顺从地张开嘴，含住了Dean的阴茎。

Dean 发出满足的叹息，一寸寸开始深入，直到抵到了Sam的喉咙才停下。他掐住Sam的下巴开始往后退，强硬往里冲，享受着Sam湿热紧致的口腔紧紧包裹着他的快感。

“对，Sam。干得好，我就知道。别忘了用舌头，对。”Sam像吃棒棒糖一样贪婪地吮吸舔舐着嘴里的柱体，努力想吞进更多，他知道他可以的，他现在已经能吃进去四分之三了。Sam感受着嘴里Dean的阴茎在自己嘴里愈发胀大，嘴被堵住差点窒息的快感让他头脑发热下半身发紧。

“啊，Sammy。就这样，嘴张大点，舌头，对！”Dean的动作越来越粗暴，热量在他的下半身窜起，他知道自己快到了，不，还不是时候

“sam ，赶快摸你自己！ 快，摸你的老二，我快到了。” Sam跪在地板上，疯狂套弄着自己的阴茎，张大嘴任Dean的阴茎狂乱冲刺。

“啊！”两人同时叹息，一起达到了高潮。Sam的精液射在了他自己手里和地板上，并且还有最后一小部分还在继续喷射。Dean滚烫浓稠的精液撒入Sam的喉咙深处，还有一部分流下了嘴角。Sam顾不得擦去嘴角的浊白，而是伸出舌头把Dean的阴茎一寸寸舔干净，等它慢慢垂软下来，才站起身看着Dean。

Dean 的眼里闪着赞叹的光芒，他把阴茎塞回去，拉上了裤子，伸出手指揩掉Sam脸颊边的精液，将它们涂抹在Sam挺立的乳头和胸膛上，而Sam的T恤早就脏乱成了一团。

“现在，Sammy。穿上外套，遮住属于我的宝贝。我们回旅馆。是时候给你些奖赏了。”

  Sam 看着Dean走出门的背影，转身照了照镜子，里头身材高大的男人脸上嫣红一片，嘴唇湿润红肿闪烁着淫靡的光泽，眯起的眼睛里跳跃着毫不餍足的光。他抬起手指，摸了摸自己的牙齿，回味着哥哥的味道。

然后，他转身跟着Dean的步伐走出了酒吧。

*****

一路上他们都没有说话。直到来到一个十字路口，交通灯令人烦躁地一下一下永远不停地跳着，Dean呼吸急促但还是牢牢把着方向盘，眼神冷峻盯着挡在他们前面的车。

没有得到Dean的允许Sam什么动作也不能做。他在副驾驶的皮座上夹紧双腿不安地扭动，脸上布满红晕，泛着水汽的眼睛从Dean的眼睛嘴巴一路滑下来停在了Dean凸起的牛仔裤上。他无奈地舔舔唇，发出一声要命的叹息。

“what，Sammy？”Dean的声音沙哑带着警告。

“闭嘴，Dean。赶紧开车。不然我不管你是不是在开车，我会现在拉开你的拉链把你的老二舔湿放进我屁股里。”

“Jesus，Sammy！”Dean低吼道，狠狠扭转方向盘一踩油门，黑色的impala与地面刮擦发出刺耳的尖叫，在夜里流畅地窜出绕过前面的车冲过了十字路口，管他后面车里的人是不是探出了脑袋大骂不休。

穿过短短的回廊，Sam在外套里胡乱摸索出钥匙打开房门，刚打开一条缝Dean就从后面把他扑到墙上顺势摔上了门。

“hello，pushy bitch。”Dean咬住了Sam的耳朵。

“teasing jerk!”Sam骂道，转过身堵住了Dean的嘴。

手忙脚乱脱下了对方的外套和T恤，Dean咬住Sam胸前的乳头又吸又舔，一只手滑上Sam另一边被冷落的胸膛，狠狠搓揉弟弟饱满的胸肌。倒在床上时Sam爬起来跨坐在dean扭动着屁股，谁料被Dean一把掀翻在床上。

“轮到我了，Sammy。”

  Dean 坐在Sam腿间，舔过Sam长得吓人的小腿，在精瘦充满力量的小腿肚上狠狠咬了一口，Sam的小腿肌肉在他齿间绷紧又放松。他还特别照顾了一下留着一块疤的膝盖在那儿吸出了一大块红印子。最后他鲜红的唇吻上了Sam的大腿。

“Sam，你知道我多爱你的大腿吗？大腿内侧这块儿，光滑又敏感，每次摸起来咬起来都特别要命。”Dean张嘴一口咬了下去，尖锐的疼痛让Sam倒抽一口凉气。

“还有我干得你合不拢腿之后，每次看着我的精液从你的小洞里顺着大腿流下来，我都想拿相机给你拍下来，让你自己看看那画面有多淫荡。” Dean抓住Sam的另一条腿，使劲将它们压向Sam胸前。

Sam 他扭动着身躯祈求，“Dean，别说了，求你了，碰碰我。”

  Dean 恨铁不成钢地弹了下Sam的阴茎，小家伙昂头挺胸分泌出前液来了。Sam满足地挺腰在Dean掌心戳刺。Dean低下头含住了Sam的阴茎。

“Dean！” Sam看着自己的老二在Dean红润的嘴里进进出出，看着透明的混合液体从Dean嘴角滴落，而dean正火热地盯着他。Sam咬紧牙关闭上眼睛，开始加快在Dean嘴里冲刺的力度和速度。

Dean 得意地勾起嘴角，更卖力地吃起了弟弟的老二。他的手掰开了Sam的臀瓣，找到了藏在最深处的小洞，食指尖挤开层层褶皱探进了Sam温暖的肠道内。他的指尖继续以磨人的速度打着旋儿一点点进去，轻微的疼痛让Sam矜持又放荡着转动着臀部方便Dean的动作。Dean的手指四处打着转，一下这儿一下那儿的玩弄着，就是不肯碰最要命的那个部位。

Sam 被逐渐累积到惊人的快感和体内得不得满足的那点差点逼疯了。突然，敏感的前列腺被重重摁住了，Sam的身子弹起来，一下子到达了今晚的第二个高潮，大量的精液被射进Dean喉咙里和口腔里。

这次高潮带走了Sam所有的力气，他瘫倒在床上大口喘气。Dean将嘴里的精液吐在手心伸到他面前，Sam伸出舌头舔了一口，苦里带咸的味道让他皱了皱眉。

  Dean 收回手，拍拍Sam的脸颊，“转过去，Sammy。”

  Sam 艰难地翻过身去，用膝盖和手肘撑起整个身体。Dean的手掌再次掰开他的臀瓣，一根湿湿热热的手指慢慢探了进去。Sam知道那是自己的精液，因为Dean更喜欢不用润滑剂慢慢把Sam从紧致慢慢操开的感觉。

 Sam 的屁股不安地摆动，一根手指不够，Dean啧了一声，然后一个更加柔软湿热的物体堵住了Sam的后穴入口。那是Dean刚刚舔过Sam老二的舌头。

 Dean 把手上所有的精液都涂到Sam的小洞口，又张嘴让更多的口水滴落进去，凉丝丝黏腻的感觉让那个粉色入口紧张地收缩着。Dean对着那儿吹了一口气，趁着小洞颤动的时候张嘴狠狠吸了一口，然后伸出舌头开始戳刺舔舐。Sam的屁股开始扭动起来。

“喜欢我吃你的小洞是吗？”Dean抱住Sam的臀，“这里面可湿得真厉害，有我的口水也有你自己的精液。”

Sam 的手伸到自己身后和Dean的手相遇，他摸到了自己湿湿滑滑的后穴会阴和Dean堵在那儿的手指，他晃晃屁股，亲手掰开自己的后穴口，露出从粉红变成深红的娇艳的肠壁。

“Dean，舔我这儿，快！”Dean的嘴几乎是立刻就堵住了它，舌头像蛇一样往里钻，他啜食着Sam体内所有甜蜜的液体，仿佛那是他唯一的生命力来源。他的脸深深埋进Sam腿间，短短的胡茬摩擦着Sam敏感的会阴在那儿留下红痕。他的舌头感觉到Sam的肠壁热情地挤压，是时候了，他想。 

Dean 最后亲吻了一下Sam的后穴，起身飞快脱掉自己的裤子和靴子。他掰开Sam颤抖的臀瓣，一手扶住壮硕的阴茎让龟头慢慢往里挤。在进去了半个头之后他一沉腰，终于整个埋进了Sam温暖紧致的身体里。

不待Sam催促Dean就开始一下接一下地抽插，嘴巴在Sam汗湿的背上舔出一道道红痕，手指在Sam腰侧掐出青紫的印子。

“Sammy。你真有一个好屁股。夹得我爽死了。”Dean快活地操着Sam，偶尔深深埋进去后停一会儿，臀部打着转让自己阴茎底端的毛发戳刺着Sam湿湿的洞口，囊袋撞击着Sam结实的臀瓣发出啪啪的撞击声。

“宝贝儿。告诉我，现在是谁在操着你？你又是谁？”这话让Sam的内壁一下子纠结成了一团，让Dean又痛又爽，他拍了一下Sam已经变红的臀瓣，催促着他回答。

“我是Sam，Sam Winchester。你在操我，你是我的哥哥。”Sam感觉到Dean的阴茎一个子又变得更大了，埋得不可思议的深，挤满了他肠道的每一处，Sam发出崩溃的哀鸣。

“我的哥哥Dean Winchester在操我…uhh…uhh”

“对，还有呢？宝贝儿你要回答完整！”Dean骑在Sam身后，将Sam被操得往前倾的身子一次次拉回来，听着Sam的哭音让他整个人都兴奋得不行，证据就是他的老二开始抽搐开始想要射精了。

Sam 整个身子软成了一滩泥，生理性的泪水不受控制地一滴滴滑落脸颊，被过度使用的洞口和肠道升起火辣辣的快感夹杂着痛感。他紧闭双眼，疯狂扭动着臀部迎合着Dean的老二，越是被用力抽插越是控制不住发出一声高过一声的“uhuhuhuhuhuh”的哭泣。

“Jared，我是Jared! 你在操我，Jensen，fuck fuck! 快，使劲儿！Jensen，我要来了！”一阵白光在脑子里炸开，Jared没被碰触的阴茎最终喷射出小股白灼的精液，溅落在Jared胸前和肚子上。

Jensen 未得到解放的老二仍然重重撞击着Jared高潮后紧得要命的肠道，他操到Jared全身发软，操开他紧致的内壁，操到他湿热的内壁再次融化成了甜蜜的丝绸包裹接纳了他。Jensen大力抽插最后几下，在抽插中射出了大量滚烫浓稠的精液，灌满了Jared贪婪的小洞。

   Jensen 在高潮后仍然待在Jared体内不想出去，他浅浅戳刺挑逗着Jared整个被操得门户洞开的小穴，手掌在Jared身体上游移，鼻端嗅闻着他身上甜美的气息。可怜的Jared已经被操的泪流满面，整个人差点了失去意识，他的眼神无力地盯着终于停止晃动的床头柜，感受着满身的黏腻和后穴使用过度的酸疼。他擦掉泪水，皱起鼻子，回头冲Jensen做了个bitch face。

“从我里面滚出去，Jen。”

  Jensen 失落地抽出垂软的阴茎，龟头和洞口分离时还发出“啵”一声水声，让Jared面红耳赤。Jensen抠挖着自己射在爱人体内的精液，看着白色液体汩汩流淌出来，顺着Jared的大腿内侧蜿蜒而下。

Jensen 抓住Jared的手，牵引着它来到Jared的腿根处，在他耳边轻轻说了一句话。Jared沉默了半晌，终于胀红脸轻轻点了点头，Jensen露出了满意的笑容。

“Jared，我们现在照几张照片，作为纪念日的留念怎么样？”

“…嗯。”

至于Jensen照出的照片到底是什么样的，那就只有他们俩知道了~~~

 


End file.
